


Christmas tale

by greenlightsw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlightsw/pseuds/greenlightsw
Summary: Наступило Рождество. У меня такое ощущение, словно этот праздник что-то глобально изменит в моих серых буднях. Словно я смогу поверить в счастливый конец своей не такой уж счастливой сказки.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol





	Christmas tale

**Author's Note:**

> 17 декабря 2015, 00:56

POV Чанёль. 

Наступило Рождество.  
И у меня такое чувство, словно этот праздник глобально изменит в моих серых буднях что-то. Ну и пусть я всего-то лишь собираюсь ничего не делать, и я нисколько не набожный, чтобы радоваться тому, что в этот день родился какой-то спаситель. Как таковое рождество меня нисколько не волнует, лишь еще один повод надраться и проспать сутки. Ну и еще поесть чего-нибудь вкусного в доме у Кёнсу.  
Короче, в общих чертах вы поняли мои чувства, когда я приближался к супермаркету, куда решил заглянуть перед походом в гости, чтобы купить хоть что-нибудь и чтобы не было стыдно приходить с пустыми руками.  
25 декабря, пятница.  
Снега выпало всего ничего, но тонкая корка льда покрыла практически все дороги Сеула, и бедные жители передвигались словно едва родившиеся пингвины. Я остановился около входа в мэджом, чтобы покурить и вообще решить, что, собственно, мне нужно бы закупить. Сигарета долго не поджигалась, и я провозился с ней минуты две, прежде чем затянуться и умиротворённо выпустить дым. С серовато-белого неба на мою макушку падали какие-то ошмётки снега, точнее, это даже трудно назвать снегом.  
Вечерело, и у меня подмерзали пальцы.  
\- Стоишь тут, словно попугай, случайно перепутавший страну, - этот ворчливый и в то же время мелодичный голос я узнаю в любое время, в любом месте и сквозь почти любое расстояние.  
\- Я хотя бы попугай, а ты как снегирь, что за вообще дурацкая куртка и шапка, Кёнсу?  
\- Мне нравится, - с улыбкой малой поправил невидимую миру складку на своей ярко-красной куртке. Я потушил сигарету сапогом и поднял на него глаза. Кёнсу выглядел словно восьмиклассник, такой «короткий» в этой куртке, да еще в шапке-ушанке и своих очках а-ля Гарри Поттер. В правой руке он держал черный пакет с рванными краями, который выдают в любом корейском магазинчике. Я, не выдержав, улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Что ты тут торчишь? Опять не знаешь, что купить бабуле? Она всё равно не ест магазинские продукты, ты даже не представляешь, что мне приходится переносить, когда она каждую субботу будит меня ни свет ни заря и капризным тоном отмечает, что я про все позабыл. А забыл я именно о своем обещании помогать ей с уборкой и покупкой продуктов на её любимом базаре, который находится чуть ли не на краю города.  
\- Вот поэтому я предпочитаю просто приходить к вам на ужин и не вникать в такие бытовые проблемы.  
Кёнсу заливисто рассмеялся, и я заметил как покраснел кончик его носа от холода.  
\- Давай ты мне поможешь хоть что-нибудь купить для нее, и не скажешь ей об этом, что-то вроде спонсорской помощи провинившемуся сыну? - я подмигнул ему и состроил гримасу бедняжки.  
\- Йа! Ты не мой сын!  
\- Это такое выражение,- я перестал горбиться и, выпрямившись, закатил глаза и мазнул по воздуху ладонью.  
\- Идем уже внутрь, мне кажется, у меня руки онемели.

Мы молча зашли в супермаркет, но, как я и предполагал, надолго внутри не задержались, потому что он знал, что нужно бабуле.  
Когда мы вышли, я уже нес с собой около 5 коробок с электрическими гирляндами собранных вместе скотчем.  
\- Зачем ей столько гирлянд?  
\- Потому что в темноте они похожи на звездочки! – восторженно ответил Кёнсу, сотрясая в воздухе свой загадочный черный пакет.  
\- Что у тебя там? – я кивнул на объект моего внимания.  
\- Всё-то тебе нужно знать,- проворчал Кёнсу и спрятал руку с пакетом за спину.  
\- Нечто тайное? Может, там куриные сердечки?  
Да, это того стоило. Его великолепное удивленное лицо, вытянутые трубочкой в немом возмущении пухлые губы, огромные глаза за стеклами запотевших очков.  
\- Откуда ты узнаааааал?  
\- Ты их обожаешь. Думал не догадаюсь? Я тебя, вот,- я вытянул вперед ладонь в перчатке,- даже лучше, чем свои пять пальцев знаю.  
Кёнсу засмеялся моим любимым серебристым смехом и стал топать ботинками еще громче, таким образом выражая своё приподнятое настроение. Я чуть отстал от него, наблюдая за его смешными движениями и дурацкими кивками головой. Сердце при каждом его движении замирало, и я любовался уже с оттенком грусти. Нда, Пак Чанёль, всё это как-то не очень по-дружески.  
\- Не отставай! – закричал он и замахал рукой, не переставая греть мою душу своей теплой улыбкой. Я затолкал руки в карманы своей огромной куртки и побежал за ним.

***

\- Ну всё, можете садиться за стол. Мальчики! – бабуля закричала из кухни, пока мы развешивали новые гирлянды в ее комнате. Конечно, мы и половины дела не сделали, через каждые две минуты дурацки смеясь и подкалывая друг друга. У меня все больше и больше возникало чувство, что это будет одним из моих лучших воспоминаний. 

Мы бросили всё на пол пути и побежали в ванную, по пути спихивая друг друга с пути и так глупо смеясь, словно нам по 12 лет.  
Вся квартира Кёнсу и бабули светилась рождественскими огоньками. В углу примостилась ёлка. И, не смотря на скромность, везде пахло уютом и чистотой. Когда я вошел на кухню следом за Кёнсу, мой рот сам непроизвольно открылся от обилия разных блюд на круглом обеденном столе. Тут были и запеченные яблоки, и какие-то экзотические салаты и даже такие простые для корейцев вещи, как кимчи. Одно я заметил сразу, почти все блюда были украшены красными гроздьями граната и от того казалось, что всё пылает огнем.  
\- Вот это да,- все, что я мог сказать на этот момент. Возле стола, положив руки на спинки стульев, стояла бабуля и нежно пунцовела от наших восторженных лиц.  
\- Ну что ты, Чанёра,- она заправила за ухо выбившуюся седую прядку и постаралась отвести взгляд от нас.  
\- Садитесь, садитесь, а то все остынет и станет невкусным и пресным как недоваренный рис.  
Кёнсу шмыгнул носом и потер ладошки, завороженным и голодным взглядом смотря на стол. Я улыбнулся бабуле и отодвинул для нее стул.  
\- Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, - прошептал я ей на ухо.  
\- Ой, Чанёра, перестань, ты меня смущаешь.  
\- Да, хватит тут флиртовать с родственниками и садись за стол,- недовольно пробурчал Кёнсу уже готовый запихнуть кусок мясного пирога в рот.  
\- А ты ревнуешь, ути-пути, - я шутливо ущипнул его за щеку и сел на свое место.  
После молитвы бабули мы принялись за праздничный ужин. Все было настолько восхитительно вкусно, что я не мог остановить свои комплименты. Вечер шел словно по какому-то сказочному плану, в котором мы грелись о тепло друг друга, смеялись общим шуткам и вспоминали комичные ситуации из жизни. Я смотрел на своих любимых людей и мне хотелось, чтобы момент нашего уюта, момент счастья нашей семьи длился вечно, чтобы каждый вечер был таким. И нам не мешали ни занятость, ни работа, ни личные проблемы. Я смотрел на Кёнсу, такого милого и привычного одновременно. В этом красном свитере он выглядел глупо, да, впрочем, как и эти взлохмаченные черные волосы, и эти дурацкие очки на его красивом носе. Мне так хотелось чмокнуть его в розовые размягченные от тепла губы. Но я знал, что это не позволительно, это за рамками возможного и поэтому яркость момента стала постепенно меркнуть в моей голове. Я попытался ухватиться за это ускользающее чувство и поспешил открыть бутыль шампанского. Мы еще посмеялись и поболтали, попивая из высоких хрустальных бокалов шипучее шампанское. Однако бабуля уже постепенно стала уставать от этой активности.  
\- Ты хочешь спать?  
\- Она сегодня практически не спала, всю ночь готовила и что-то резала, что-то варила, конечно, ей нужно отдохнуть,- спокойным голосом заметил Кёнсу. Бабуля сонно посмотрела на него, кивая каждому слову.  
\- Давай я уложу тебя в кровать, - я помог ей подняться и отвел в комнату.  
\- Чанёра, мой милый мальчик. Обещай мне в этот волшебный вечер, что будешь теперь чаще приходить к нам в гости. М? – она легла на кровать и взяла мою руку в свою мягкую теплую ладошку. - Я много дел сделала в своей жизни, но вы двое доказательство того, что Бог все-таки слышал мои молитвы. Я так тебя люблю, - она сонно сказала эти слова и уснула.  
\- И я люблю тебя, мама,- я поцеловал ее в лоб, затем укрыл одеялом поплотнее и выключил торшер.

Кёнсу молча убирал тарелки со стола, когда я вошел в кухню.  
\- Быстро уснула, да? Она сейчас принимает лекарства от почек и одно из побочных эффектов – сонливость.  
\- Да, она быстро уснула.  
\- Давай-ка уберемся тут вместе, и я тебе кое-что покажу.  
\- Что? – во мне загорелся интерес и я стал быстрее перекладывать тарелки с места на место.  
\- Увидишь.  
Через 10 минут мы закончили с уборкой и загрузили посудомоечную машину. Кёнсу вытер мокрые руки и, схватив меня за руку, потянул в сторону своей комнаты.  
Мы вошли в комнату в полной темноте. Я сжимал узкую ладошку Кёнсу в своей и улыбался себе под нос, уверенный, что никто никогда об этом не узнает. И вправду, словно в сказке.  
Он подвел меня к окну и раздвинул плотные шторы. Я увидел мелкие огоньки ночного города.  
\- Что ты хотел мне показать?  
\- Тшшш,- он дернул меня за рукав, заставив закрыть рот. Потом он подтолкнул меня к телескопу, что, сколько себя помню, всегда был у него под рукой.  
\- Небо,- тихо сказал он и жестами указал куда смотреть. Я наклонился в три погибели, из-за своего немалого роста и приложился к началу телескопа. Передо мной открылись глаза нескольких десятков звезд, все они мигали и играли со мной в прятки. Одни переливались голубоватым холодным светом, другие дарили теплый бежевый свет. Я потерял дар речи от этой красоты.  
\- Видишь? - шептал мне на ухо Кёнсу, заставляя кожу на моем лице зудеть от его близости.  
\- Вижу, - шептал я в ответ.  
Я оторвался от телескопа и серьезно взглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Сегодня очень ясная ночь, несмотря на то, что снег шел недавно. Я рассчитал все погодные условия, чтобы показать тебе то, что я вижу каждый день. Понравилось?  
Я кивнул, все так де продолжая прожигать его взглядом.  
\- Что… что-то не так? – он наконец заметил моё молчание и взял меня за руку.  
Я медленно перевел взгляд на его руку. В моей голове созрела совершенно сумасшедшая мысль. Пусть этот вечер будет и вправду словно сказочным. Не хватает только одного.  
\- Кёнсу, что объединяет все сказки?  
\- Что? – он, кажется был в шоке от моего вопроса.  
\- Подумай. Что объединяет все сказки, всех культур и народов?  
Он восхитительно нахмурился и дернулся в сторону, но я остановил его.  
\- Что ты хочешь сделать?  
\- Включить свет.  
\- Подумай над моим вопросом, глупый,- я от раздраженности ткнул указательным пальцем в его лоб.  
\- Нуууу… все сказки читают дети или их читают им.  
\- Еще.  
\- Сказки – это вымысел. Вымысел со скрытым мотивирующим намерением. Вымысел с моралью.  
\- Не так сложно, еще,- я требовательно впился пальцами в его предплечье.  
\- Ээээ… Чанёль, я тебя не понимаю. Я всего лишь хотел показать тебе звезды. Если тебе не понравилось, можешь просто сказать об этом и не задавать таких странных вопросов.  
\- Ты очень умный, Кёнсу, а до тебя до сих пор не доходит. Что общего, думай!  
\- Да я тебе кучу всего могу сказать насчет этого, но не значит ли это, что я в любом случае не скажу того, что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
\- Думалка!  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. У всех сказок хороший конец, хэппи энд, но мы то с тобой взрослые люди и знаем, что в реальности нет такого. Сказки – это всего лишь сказки.  
\- Вот именно.  
Я отпустил его предплечье и сжал в своих ладонях его ладони.  
\- В сказках есть счастливый конец. Всегда. На то они и сказки, правда? На то они и носители добра и света. Могу ли я всего на мгновение поверить в счастливый конец своей сказки? Скажи, могу ли я?  
\- Чанёль, ты странный,- покосился на меня Кёнсу. У меня кружилась голова от его близости, кровь стучала в висках и этот запах, о боже, его запах кажется лился рекой вокруг. И я был посреди этой реки. Я не соображал, что я говорю, не соображал вообще ничего, все сильнее сжимая его ладони в своих.  
\- Просто.ответь.на.вопрос.До. Кёнсу.  
\- Конечно можешь, черт возьми. Кто она? Скажи мне, и я сделаю так, что она вернется к тебе. Только перестань быть таким пугающим.  
Я, кажется, прожег в нем дыру своим взглядом.  
\- Я просто хочу поверить в счастливый конец.  
С этими словами я поднял руки и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев. Его кожа пахла каким-то цветком и была просто невероятно гладкой. Я закрыл глаза и стал мягко отпускать один за одним его пальцы, даря каждому по невесомому поцелую. Затем поцеловал тыльную сторону ладоней, кисти. Он молчал и не двигался. А я так увлекся процессом, что даже не обратил внимание на его реакцию. Меня не удивило то, что он не оттолкнул меня, это ведь Кёнсу, даже так он не сможет сделать мне больно.  
\- Пак…Чанёль….  
Я целовал. Снова и снова, каждую выемку, каждый ноготок.  
\- М? – словно в трансе спросил я одной интонацией.  
Он мне не отвечал, а я всё так же не открывал глаза. Мне было страшно, до чертиков страшно открывать их. Не потому что я боялся увидеть укор в его взгляде или, еще хуже, презрение. Я боялся потерять этот момент, боялся, что возжелаю нечто большее.  
Но молчание затянулось. И поэтому я оторвался от его рук и отступил назад на шаг, открыв глаза. Дыхание у меня стало прерывистым и частым, когда наши взгляды столкнулись и я увидел легкий испуг в глубине его глаз.  
\- Твой счастливый конец?  
Я окончательно потерял голову от звука его голоса, который был ниже обычного на пол октавы. Я потерял голову и уже целовал его губы. Такие мягкие, такие теплые и просто непередаваемо вкусные. Правой рукой обхватив его голову, а второй обвив его талию, я прижимался все ближе и ближе к желаемому телу. Он дышал так же прерывисто, когда отвечал на мои поцелуи. Я снова побоялся открыть глаза и увидеть ужас в его глазах. Но он отвечал. Так же рьяно и испуганно, как и я. Отвечал.  
Сердце стало биться, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди и побежит по квартире. Я не верил в это и на какой –то сумасшедший миг и вправду поверил, что это сказка. Такая вот сбрендившая сказочка.  
Я целовал его настолько нежно, насколько мог, передавая все свои чувства, что так долго грели мою грудь, так долго подпитывали меня одинокими вечерами. Чувства, которые приносили в мою жизнь не только радость и покой, но и нелепые кошмары, внеочередную злость и ревность. Он отвечал по началу и вправду испуганно, словно никогда не допускал мысль об этом, словно никогда не целовался, а затем более уверенно, более глубоко. И когда наконец наши языки сплелись в горячем танце, я словно взлетел над землей от удовольствия. Но монстр внутри меня хотел еще, хотел все больше и больше. Я оторвался от него на секунду и, схватив его лицо в ладони, поправил пальцем локон смоляных волос. Его щеки горели и глаза влажно поблескивали от света, лившегося от окна. Я залюбовался им и мне казалось на тот момент, что нет никого прекраснее его.  
\- Что же ты делаешь со мной? – прошептал я, и сам же поразился своей смелости. Нда, Пак Чанёль, после всего что ты натворил еще можешь пускать такие фразочки.  
\- Я тебе не очередная девчонка, придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее или вообще молчи. А еще лучше, поцелуй меня еще раз.  
Я ухмыльнулся и нежно чмокнул его в губы.  
\- Таким и должен быть наш первый поцелуй.  
\- Ты полный кретин. Оставлю все обидные прозвища на после.  
С этими словами он высвободил свое лицо от моих ладоней и пихнул меня локтем в грудь. Я отошел на шаг назад.  
\- Эй.  
Он снова повторил действие, и я снова отступил на шаг.  
\- Что за бред? Ты хоть представляешь, что ты делаешь? Что теперь будет с нашей дружбой? Что теперь с нами будет?  
\- Мне достаточно того, что ты не врезал мне по лицу. И да, Кёнсу, ты сейчас такой красивый, что у меня аж дыхание сперло.  
Он придвинулся ко мне совсем близко и прошептал в губы:  
\- Так чего ты ждешь?  
И я снова его поцеловал. Снова окунулся в это чувство полного счастья, в чувство полного растворения. И он снова отвечал мне, выгибаясь под моими руками и все крепче обнимая за шею. Я отступал глубже в сумрак комнаты, увлекая его за собой.  
\- Думаю, кровать для начала не очень понадобится.  
Меня не волновала кровать, да меня вообще на этот момент мало что волновало. Я прислонил его спиной к стене и оторвался от губ с некоторым сожалением.  
\- Этот момент как-то затягивается, не замечаешь?  
Я запустил руки под его теплый свитер и погладил холодными пальцами его голую поясницу. Он рвано выдохнул мне в лицо и так и не открыл глаза.  
\- Будет слишком пошло просто взять и раздеть тебя здесь, и еще хуже, просто на просто не слушать голос разума.  
\- Да, я думаю поцелуев от твоей личности мне для начала хватит.  
Я мягко рассмеялся и, оттянув ворот его свитера, чмокнул в выпирающую косточку ключицы.  
\- Ты думаешь это тоже пошло?  
\- Сказки должны отличаться от порнухи, Пак Чанёль.  
\- Да ты же моя сказка!  
Я целовал его шею, поглаживая под свитером его запотевшую спину и слушая его выдохи возле моего уха.  
Да, сказки должны заканчиваться хорошо. На то они и сказки.


End file.
